Qui a dit que les coups de foudres n'existaient pas?
by kama-chan59
Summary: Un match amical, Kaijo contre Seirin. La rencontre de deux équipes, mais aussi la rencontre de deux hommes. Un OS sans prétention. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


**Note de l'auteure:**

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Il s'agit encore d'un OTP atypique, mais je voudrais faire un peu le tour des couples que je trouve trop rares sur le fandom avant de m'attaquer à mes OTP préférés plus courants.

Pour le début de l'histoire, vous allez sûrement reconnaître une partie de l'animé, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais faire coller ma fic avec la réalité du manga.

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Qui a dit que les coups de foudre n'existaient pas?**

Riko le leur avait annoncé. Seirin avait décroché un match d'entraînement contre Kaijō. Kagami n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Kuroko n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer le matin même du match.

Une fois arrivés, ils aperçurent Kise qui venait les accueillir en petites foulées.

 **-Je suis venu pour vous accueillir et vous guider. C'est tellement grand ici, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez.**

 **-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part, Kise.** Répondit Riko, simplement.

 **-Kurokocchi, ce n'était vraiment pas très gentil de me repousser comme ça, la dernière fois. Les filles ne me repoussent jamais, d'habitude.** Rajouta Kise, ignorant superbement Kagami qui essayait de le provoquer.

 **-Arrête de te payer ma tête, Kise-kun, s'il te plaît. Ça ne me fait pas rire.**

 **-Intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que Kagami aurait une telle influence sur toi.**

 **-Bon, tu nous montres le chemin ou on prend racine?** S'énerva Kagami, vexé d'avoir été ignoré.

Ils se rendirent tous au gymnase de Kaijō, en suivant le blond qui leur montrait le chemin à suivre.

Une fois sur place, ils se rendirent compte que le coach de Kaijō n'avait prévu qu'un demi-terrain, ce qui les énerva et les vexa au plus haut point, se rendant compte qu'il ne les prenait pas vraiment au sérieux. L'équipe suivit quand même le coach Takeuchi jusqu'au vestiaire pour se changer, tout en demandant au mannequin de commencer à s'échauffer car ils ne comptaient pas le laisser se reposer sur le banc.

* * *

Une fois les deux équipes alignées, l'arbitre demanda à Seirin où était leur cinquième joueur afin de pouvoir se saluer et commencer le match. Kuroko s'avança en levant la main droite:

 **-Ben, c'est bon, on est cinq.**

 **-Il sort d'où, lui? Dis, Capitaine, tu l'avais vu?** S'étonna Kobori, un des joueurs de Kaijō.

 **-Non, non, j'l'avais pas vu.**

Kasamatsu regarda Kuroko avec surprise. Il était comme paralysé. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, au premier abord, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il le trouvait incroyablement mignon et absolument craquant. Il était victime d'un véritable coup de foudre. Lui qui n'y croyait pas, il venait tout juste de changer d'avis, soumis à l'évidence.

 **-Hé, Capitaine, le match commence.**

 **-Hein? Oui, Moriyama, je sais.**

Redescendant sur terre, Kasamatsu se mit en place et l'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre amicale. La bataille fut âpre, Kise rendant coup pour coup. Kuroko fut même blessé à la tête par un coup involontaire de son ex-coéquipier. Seirin ne gagna que de deux points, 100-98.

Seirin partit et Kasamatsu se dit qu'il devait absolument revoir ce garçon aux cheveux bleus. Plus jamais il ne serait invisible pour lui. En dehors d'un terrain de basket, bien-sûr. Le problème était qu'avec sa timidité maladive, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à demander le numéro du petit fantôme à Kise.

 **-Intéressé, capitaine?** Demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Bien-sûr que non, crétin! Je veux juste savoir si sa blessure n'est rien de grave. En tant que capitaine, c'est mon devoir.**

 **-Oui, oui, bien-sûr,** ironisa le plus jeune, en lui donnant tout de même le numéro demandé.

* * *

Le soir même, il téléphona au petit bleuté, sous prétexte de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce dernier le rassura en lui assurant qu'il avait vu un médecin et qu'il n'avait rien de grave, juste une petite bosse et un beau bleu. (ce qui allait bien avec ses cheveux).

 **-Ah, c'est bien. Tant mieux pour toi.**

 **-Oui.**

Le brun, ne voulant pas raccrocher tout de suite, chercha rapidement autre chose à dire.

 **-Euh, on pourrait peut-être se revoir. Manger un truc, aller au ciné ou faire autre chose?** Proposa-t-il en se disant que, heureusement que l'autre ne le voyait pas, tellement ses joues étaient rouges, autant que les cheveux de Kagami.

 **-Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Kuroko était surpris mais heureux. Son rythme cardiaque venait d'augmenter sensiblement. Le plus vieux ne le savait pas encore mais son coup de foudre avait été réciproque. Le numéro 11 de Seirin avait tout de suite été séduit par le charme du brun, son air sérieux, sa combativité et son fair-play. La liste de ce qui lui avait plu chez lui était longue. En fait, tout lui avait plu chez le capitaine de Kaijō.

 **-Le week-end prochain, tu es libre?**

 **-Oui, nous avons entraînement jusqu'à midi, mais après, je n'ai rien de prévu.**

 **-Bien, alors, on pourrait se retrouver devant la gare de Shinjuku et se faire un ciné. Disons vers 14H. Ça nous laissera, à tous les deux, le temps de se remettre de nos entraînements respectifs. Et après le film, on avisera. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?**

Yukio était de plus en plus gêné. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il avait osé, sur un coup de tête, proposer un rencard à un type qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **-D'accord, ça me paraît bien. À samedi, alors.**

 **-À...à samedi. Bonne soirée, Kuroko.**

 **-Bonne soirée, Kasamatsu-san.**

Le petit fantôme raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay, et il avait appris à l'accepter, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment amoureux. Il avait bien ressenti de l'attirance physique pour d'autres garçons avant, mais pas de sentiments. Ce coup de foudre l'avait terrassé et il se dit que l'amour était le plus merveilleux des sentiments, surtout quand il semblait réciproque.

Le brun, de son côté, se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Il se savait gay, mais pas aussi téméraire. Il venait de se découvrir un courage qu'il ne s'imaginait pas avoir. Le rouge quittait lentement ses joues, mais son rythme cardiaque ne ralentissait pas. Décidément, ce garçon le rendait fou. Il avait hâte d'être le week-end suivant et se dit que la semaine à venir s'annonçait comme la plus longue de sa vie.

* * *

Le petit bleuté s'impatientait autant que son rencard. Il passait son temps à rêvasser et ses camarades se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions. Après tout, cela ne les regardait pas. Ce sentiment lui semblait tellement précieux qu'il le gardait jalousement pour lui seul, n'osant l'évoquer que dans ses pensées.

La semaine passa avec une lenteur exaspérante et l'entraînement du samedi matin, encore plus. Et ce, pour nos deux protagonistes. Une fois le supplice terminé, ils furent les premiers de leurs équipes respectives à entrer sous la douche et à rentrer chez eux. Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté. Après avoir déjeuné et s'être apprêtés, ils se mirent en route, ne voulant surtout pas arriver en retard.

* * *

Kasamatsu venait de sortir de la gare de Shinjuku et chercha des yeux une touffe de cheveux bleus qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction et salua poliment Kuroko.

 **-Bonjour Kuroko. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère.**

 **-Bonjour Kasamatsu-san. Ne t'en fais pas, je viens d'arriver.** Répondit le petit passeur, étonné que le brun l'ai remarqué aussi rapidement parmi la foule. En général, il était plutôt transparent. Mais cela lui fit plaisir et la liste de ce qu'il aimait chez cet homme s'allongea encore un peu plus.

Ils allèrent au cinéma où une rediffusion de "Coach Carter" **(1)** était proposée à l'affiche. Ils prirent deux billets, du pop-corn et des boissons et s'installèrent à leurs places. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà vu le film mais prirent un grand plaisir à le revoir. La ténacité de ce coach de basket lycéen pour offrir à ces adolescents une possibilité de réussir leur vie sans finir dans la facilité de la rue et de son argent sale les rendait autant admiratifs que la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

* * *

C'est en discutant de ce film qu'ils se rendirent dans le fast-food le plus proche. Ils commandèrent deux milk-shakes, un à la fraise et, bien-sûr, un à la vanille. Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils dégustaient leurs boissons glacées. Kuroko le brisa en premier.

 **-Tu crois au coup de foudre?**

Kasamatsu s'étouffa avec sa boisson en rougissant fortement. Est-ce que ce garçon était toujours aussi direct? Lui qui était d'une timidité maladive regarda son vis à vis intensément, fasciné.

 **-Eh bien, pour tout te dire, il y a encore une semaine, je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais que ça n'existait que dans les mangas, ou les dramas** **(2)**.

 **-Ah! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?**

 **-Eh bien, disons que,...ah! c'est pas facile à dire. Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'être aussi direct que toi.**

Pour toute réponse, le petit passeur le regardait de son visage toujours aussi impassible, ses grands yeux céruléens laissant toutefois apparaître une légère curiosité.

Le plus vieux soupira.

 **-Eh bien, je t'ai vu. En étant victime d'un coup de foudre, je ne pouvais plus prétendre que ça n'existait pas. Et toi? Tu y crois?** Rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

 **-Oui, je l'ai expérimenté pour la première fois samedi dernier, lors de notre match amical. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai été comme foudroyé. Et depuis, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête.**

Les deux basketteurs se regardèrent en souriant, soulagés par la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.

Leur rendez-vous prit fin et ils se promirent de se revoir le lendemain, jour de relâche pour tous les deux. Pour être sûrs d'être tranquilles, et de ne rencontrer personne de leur connaissance, ils convinrent de se voir chez le plus vieux dont les parents étaient en visite dans de la famille pour tout le week-end. Ils ne devaient rentrer que tard dans la soirée du dimanche.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kuroko se leva de bonne humeur. Il était impatient de revoir l'autre garçon. Il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner et prit une douche. Ses cheveux mouillés furent plus faciles à discipliner. Il se planta enfin devant sa garde-robe, se demandant ce qu'il devait mettre, histoire de faire bonne impression. Il voulait paraître à son avantage. Il se rabroua, se disant qu'il agissait comme une fille. Mais un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il revoyait mentalement le visage de son coup de foudre. Il était vraiment fou amoureux. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver aussi vite? Le coup de foudre était vraiment un grand mystère.

* * *

De son côté, Yukio Kasamatsu se posait les mêmes questions. Comment ce garçon avait pu l'envoûter si vite, en un seul regard? C'était dingue. Il était vraiment obsédé par le bleuté. Pour lui aussi, le coup de foudre était un grand mystère.

Encore tout à ses pensées, il sursauta quand il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 13H, et que c'était sûrement Kuroko qui était devant chez lui. Il alla lui ouvrir, à la fois heureux et anxieux. Heureux de le revoir, mais anxieux de lui déplaire, même s'ils en avaient déjà discuté la veille. Tout allait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu.

Il fit entrer le plus jeune et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois déchaussé, Kuroko observa attentivement le lieu de vie de l'objet de son obsession. Il trouvait la maison charmante et se dit que les parents du brun avaient décoré leur demeure avec beaucoup de goût.

Il suivit ensuite son hôte jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il attendit que le maître des lieux revienne avec du thé et quelques biscuits.

Ils commencèrent par discuter timidement, puis prirent chacun un peu plus d'assurance. Au fur et à mesure, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus. Et puis Kuroko se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre dans un baiser très léger et très doux. Il se recula et attendit la réaction de son vis à vis. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le plus grand se jeta sur les lèvres du plus petit et les dévora. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kuroko qui lui accorda l'entrée sans aucune hésitation. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand le manque d'air se fit sentir. En se regardant, ils purent lire le bonheur et le désir dans les prunelles de l'autre. Un désir de l'autre qui reflétait leur propre envie.

Comme mues par leurs propres volontés, les mains se mirent à caresser le corps de l'autre et à le déshabiller. Les regards restaient soudés. Les respirations se faisaient plus rapides. Les bouches se scellèrent à nouveau et les langues se retrouvèrent, dansant un ballet sensuel qui semblait sans fin.

Kuroko caressait les muscles bien dessinés de Kasamatsu qui, lui, découvrait du bout des doigts la musculature fine mais bien présente du plus jeune.

Le brun agrippa le bleuté par les fesses et le souleva pour le poser sur le lit délicatement, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Une fois installés, il délaissa la bouche du passeur et descendit ses lèvres sur le cou à la peau laiteuse, y laissant un suçon bien visible. Il apposait sa marque. Il le faisait sien. Ses mains caressaient le torse pâle, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair dressés par le désir. Il n'était pas un expert. Il ne se laissait guider que par son instinct. Mais les gémissements et les soupirs qu'il entendait lui disaient qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Sa bouche descendit encore pour remplacer ses mains sur un des tétons de Kuroko. La main libérée empoigna la virilité du bleuté, fièrement dressée et de laquelle s'écoulait déjà du precum, signe plus qu'évident de son excitation. La deuxième main rejoignit la première et le brun enduisit ses doigts de ce liquide visqueux. Il les fit ensuite glisser le long de la raie des fesses de son amant, jusqu'à son entrée qu'il se mit à masser doucement. Kuroko haletait de plus en plus fort et sa respiration se faisait erratique. Au moment où le brun prit son membre en bouche, il sentit un premier doigt se glisser à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation était étrange, mais les mouvements de cette bouche étaient bien trop agréables. Il se crispa au deuxième doigt mais se détendit bien vite, obnubilé par le traitement que subissait sa verge. Les deux intrus entamèrent un mouvement de va et vient, s'écartant par-ci, par-là tels des ciseaux, essayant d'élargir les chairs autour d'eux. Il hurla au moment où le troisième doigt entrait, il sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps. Kasamatsu sourit, il avait trouvé sa prostate.

 **-Kasa.. san, encore!**

Ce dernier s'appliqua tout particulièrement à caresser cette petite glande.

Quand il sortit ses doigts, il entendit un grognement de mécontentement. Il souleva le bassin de son amant, se positionna devant son intimité et le pénétra lentement. Il serra les dents. C'était tellement serré, tellement chaud, tellement bon! Il sentit le corps sous-lui se crisper et vit le visage de Kuroko se fermer alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il agrippait les draps tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient.

Quand Yukio arriva au bout, il se fit violence et s'arrêta. Il patienta un moment, les dents toujours serrées. Il sentit un mouvement de hanches de la part de son bleuté et il commença alors à bouger. Il entama une série d'allers-retours lents et langoureux. Il cherchait cette petite boule de nerfs qui faisait tant de bien à son amant et qui lui faisait voir des étoiles en plein jour.

 **-Kasa... aaaahh, plus fort!**

 _"Trouvée!"_ , pensa-t-il. Il fit bien attention de garder le même angle. Il positionna les jambes du turquoise sur ses épaules et s'appliqua à aller plus vite et plus profond. Les murs de la chambre ne résonnaient que des cris de plaisir du petit fantôme et des gémissements du brun.

 **-Yukio! Ouiiiiii!**

Et dans ce dernier cri, Kuroko se libéra sur son ventre. Son intimité se resserra brusquement sur le membre du plus âgé qui se libéra à son tour, dans un dernier va et vient, gémissant le prénom de son aimé.

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte un long moment, le temps que leurs respirations redeviennent normales. Puis le plus petit se blottit dans les bras du plus grand et ils firent une petite sieste bien méritée.

Qui a dit que les coups de foudre n'existait pas? Sûrement pas ces deux-là, en tout cas.

* * *

 **(1)** Coach Carter est un film avec Samuel L. Jackson qui joue le rôle titre, incarnant ainsi un entraîneur de basket d'une équipe de lycée qui est très concerné par l'avenir de ses protégés. Vous devriez le regarder, c'est vraiment un film génial.

 **(2)** Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un "drama" est l'équivalent d'une série, au japon. C'est souvent lié à l'amour.

Voilà, cet OS est terminé. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir en le lisant. En tout cas, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, dites-le moi dans une review. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, expliquez-le moi, j'essaierais de m'améliorer dans la prochaine fic.

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite de Kidnapping sera postée vendredi!

Bises.


End file.
